User talk:Drelias Melaku
Hey, and welcome to the wiki, have a look at Project:How to help and hit my talk page (User talk:Randomtime) if your stuck, and have fun! RT 07:17, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Your userpage is dark. :o Welcome to GWiki. :) J Striker 09:57, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the welcome =) I'm still trying to figure all of this out, though. Drelias Melaku 19:03, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Template Okay, now all you have to do is reupload those character images in the format Character-Ilythiiri_Molo.jpg, rather than Ilythiiri_Molo.jpg. You can change the colors of course, since personally I think gray is kind of boring, and if you're running on a lower resolution you should change the number of boxes per row from 4 to 3. 10:25, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Awesome! You rock XD Thank you soooo much. ^_^ I'll do that in the morning. =) Drelias Melaku 10:36, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Armour What armour is your warrior wearing? i would like to know, because i am looking for nice armour sets, (and not just elitet ones) and yours looks cool.Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:57, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :My warrior is wearing full Ancient Armor, dyed silver, except her top is the 1k Gladiator dyed black and her helm is Vabbian, dyed black. Thanks, by the way. =) As a note to everyone, I would love to know if my armor combinations inspire you, but I would rather that no one copies them outright. Later, I will add what armor each character wears and I will upload a screenshot of Illharess D Vhid's other armor set. Drelias Melaku 19:01, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Full ancient, exept for the top? Mine is whering elite gladiator boots, 1K gladiator legs, 1K gladiator chest, elite charr hide helm, and 1K krytan gauntlets. And it looks cool!Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:34, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well, except for top and helm, yes. The helm is Vabbian, dyed black. My boyfriend found a rather nice, cheap dye combination that gave his Vabbian helm the appearance of black dye, but it was only after I had already used a black dye on Ilythiiri's helm. =( Anyway, your warrior sounds interesting. I always love to see other people mixing up their armor sets. Full sets are so boring and ... Common. They lack creativity, in my opinion. Drelias Melaku 13:55, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::As they do in mine. And the combo? I'm interrested, ofcourse. But it will probebly only work on the vabbian helmet/armor. (i'm short on cash, AND i want a decent deamonic aegis, which aint cheap), and i am tessting diffferent dye on my armor, and a way to create black would come in handyArnout aka The Emperors Angel 14:15, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::He said there were two dyes... Either Green and Purple or Green and Orange. He can't remember which, but all three are pretty cheap, so they should be cheap to check. I think I used a similar combination on my new Celestial Compass last night and it turned out to look like the Black Dye, only slightly lighter. Drelias Melaku 22:33, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Celestial compass? Nice! But ill try, and i have of most dies a few in stock. Thanks!Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 19:12, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC)